DC Holiday Special 2017 Vol 1 1
* Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Daily Planet Locations: * ** | StoryTitle2 = "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" | Synopsis2 = Many years ago, an old woman and her grandson, Fritz, were refused shelter from the winter snow. As a result, the old woman died from the cold and the police picked up her grandson and took him to the station. But even though the woman's body was gone, her spirit stayed with her grandson and vowed to never leave him. Flash forward to present day as Batman and Alfred track down the location of a kidnapped family that are being held by, now adult, Fritz. Even though Fritz doesn't like what he is doing, his grandmother's spirit keeps encouraging him to continue. She explains that the husband of this family is actually the son of the family that turned them away all those years ago and left them to die in the blizzard. Fritz waits until midnight to shoot them, but before he can pull the trigger, Batman stops him and gets him to drop the gun. As Batman unties the family, Fritz finally accepts that what he is doing is wrong and tells his grandmother's spirit to leave. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fritzy * Granny Other Characters: * Edward Brandon * Mrs. Brandon Locations: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = "You Better Think Twice" | Synopsis3 = Green Arrow volunteers to play Santa Claus for the little children of St. Joseph's Orphanage. He convinces a reluctant Black Canary to play Mrs. Claus. Black Canary explains that the whole idea of Santa is silly and it is foolish to fill childrens' impressionable minds with empty hope for when they grow up. Green Arrow explains that Santa is also a symbol of fairness and generosity. The kind of things that children need to hold onto. Suddenly, a toy donation truck comes under attack by bandits. Green Arrow and Black Canary spring into action and stop the toys from being stolen. The kids of the orphanage see the whole thing and praise Black Canary and Green Arrow for helping Santa out on his busy night. Black Canary begins to see what a truly wonderful symbol of hope Santa really is. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Mei Locations: * ** St. Joseph's Orphanage Items: * | StoryTitle4 = "Going Down Easy!" | Synopsis4 = Private Hammerman was traveling through the snowy wilderness with a German Officer, as his prisoner, when an explosion suddenly occurred. A piece of shard stabs Hammerman in the stomach. Believing him to be dead, the German Officer tries to escape only to find out that Hammerman has a gun on him. The two wait in the snow for days, getting to know each other, as Hammerman slowly dies. When the German Officer finally believes that Hammerman is dead, he takes his rifle and walks off into the wood singing in German. Someone suddenly joins his singing as the Officer turns to see that Hammerman is still alive and has his hand gun pointed at him. The two aim their guns at each other and fire. Both of them collapse to the ground. Sgt. Rock and his troops soon arrive and to find the bodies. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Hammerman Antagonists: * Fritz | StoryTitle5 = "Hope for the Holidays." | Synopsis5 = Wally West calls Barry to thank him for his Christmas gift and asks him if he will be coming by to visit. However Barry as Flash is busy fighting Rainbow Raider, who has just decided to rob Central City Airport of all its last minute Christmas gifts. After defeating him, Flash is thanked by the police and explains that the planes have all been grounded, due to the blizzard. Flash looks around at all the unhappy people in the airport. A young girl named Zoey, who is on a school fieldtrip, asks Flash if he can drop off her gifts to her parents in California. But Flash has a better idea: one by one he takes all of the Holiday travelers and rushes them to their final destinations. Realizing how precious family and friends are, Barry goes to visit Wally at Titans Tower. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Zoey Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Captain Cold * Justice League * Titans Locations: * * ** Central City Airport * ** *** * Iron Heights | StoryTitle6 = A Wilson Family Christmas | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * | StoryTitle7 = "Driver's Seat" | Synopsis7 = While driving down the road, Lois is hit by another car. Superman is busy lecturing a new criminal on his life choices when he receives word about it. Lois is fine but she is sad that the car that she loved for twelve years is beyond repair. Clark and Lois travel up the mountains to spend Christmas with family. The next morning Lois wakes up to find a note from Clark asking her to meet him on the roof. She finds Clark as Superman with a seat from her old car wrapped in a bow. Superman flies off, carrying Lois in the car seat as she pretends to drive. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Marvin Haskins Other Characters: * LexCorp Locations: * ** *** ** California ** New York * Canada | StoryTitle8 = "Silent Night" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Javins Antagonists: * Trefoils Locations: * | StoryTitle9 = "Holiday Spirit" | Synopsis9 = The Teen Titans have just finished up sucking a group of spirits back into their own dimension and are now heading out to spend Christmas with their families. But not Starfire. As she tries to ponder the point of such a holiday, she comes across a man that is about to commit suicide. The man seems to be troubled by past traumas. A rogue spirit suddenly appears to Starfire introducing itself as the Ghost of Christmas Past. Starfire calls the rest of the Titans and, together, they send the Ghost back to its dimension. The Titans celebrate Christmas Day together and Starfire begins to think that the holiday may not be so dumb after all. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Ghost of Christmas Past Other Characters: * Iris West Locations: * ** * Tamaran | StoryTitle10 = "The Echo of the Abyss" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bernhard * Ciampo * Herndon * Slater Locations: * Archer | StoryTitle11 = "Solstice" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Clark Kent Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = The Silent Night of the Batman | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = | Notes = * The digital and print editions of this book each contained exclusive content. The digital edition included the chapter "Driver's Seat", while the printed publication featured a reprint of "The Silent Night of the Batman" from . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}